


Ты так много знаешь о любви

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Когда-то придумал Шульдиху имя - Николас (Ник) Линдерман. С тех пор в моих текстах используется именно оно.





	Ты так много знаешь о любви

_Ты так много знаешь о любви, Ник. Какого Дьявола не я?!_  — replay твоих мыслей в моём сознании.  
Два месяца.  
Нью-Йорк.  
Чикаго.  
Чикаго.  
Нью-Йорк.  
Туда — обратно.  
Рейсовая связь авиаперелётов.  
Сколько так уже?! Много — даже отвечать вслух не надо.  
А задним фоном саундтрек твоих мыслей.  
Почему ты посчитал, что я много знаю о любви?  
Любовь и я — двое по разные стороны баррикад.  
Мне признавались неоднократно… кто-то даже пытался угрожать, что покончит жизнь самоубийством в случае моего ухода.  
Не люблю шантаж и не терплю.  
Абсолютно равнодушно, жив он или мёртв.  
Так что об этом воспетом в стихах чувстве я не знаю ничего.  
Ты решил так, посмотрев мои работы?!  
Фотографии — осколки жизни.  
Я — художник, и точка.  
Смотрю свою подборку и гадаю в очередной раз, что же такое любовь?!  
Сердце живое, бьющееся кадром, застывшим в руках. Где-то внутри должно прятаться это чудо…  
Где?!  
Почему я не могу рассмотреть его, даже вглядываясь до рези в глазах.  
В расстроенных чувствах отбрасываю снимок прочь…  
Чёрно-белая фотография пожилой пары… обмениваются улыбками и посвященным друг другу букет роз. Не знаю, кто они, да и не хочу знать. В их глазах светится чувство — распознавание как у компьютера, результат ясен раньше, чем запустилась программа, но параметр неизвестен.  
Отклонить…  
А перед глазами навеянная листом романтика Парижа: мерцающий свет фонаря, молодой человек нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы и по сторонам и еле заметная фигурка молодой девушки, почти игра полутени. Сейчас он вскинет голову, улыбнётся и шагнёт ей навстречу, распахнув объятия.  
Чувствуешь себя лишним и потерянным.  
В такие моменты жизненно необходимы крепкие тёплые объятия и почему-то обязательно твоих рук.  
Почему?!  
Ещё один вопрос в стопочку нерешённых.  
 _Какого Дьявола не я?!_  — а ты уверен, что не ты?!  
Я — нет.  
Запутался и метнулся испуганным зверем.  
Объясни мне на пальцах, что такое любовь?!  
Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и там судорожно забилось, в ушах стоит гул, в горле ком, зрение, кажется, раздваивается… а может, просто:  
— Я люблю тебя, — распахнутые глаза и понимание чуткостью твоего прикосновения.


End file.
